


Ángel de Fantasía

by GoldenLuna



Series: Todo el Tiempo del Mundo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Precuela, akaashi refuses to admit his feelings, bokuto is just so in love, love at fisrt sight, sucede antes de la serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLuna/pseuds/GoldenLuna
Summary: Primera precuela de Todo El Tiempo del Mundo.Bokuto vio a Akaashi la mañana del primer día, sin esperarlo y sin poder evitarlo se ha enamorado a primera vista. Busca con dedicación por toda la academia, sin éxito. Mas la suerte se pone de su lado cuando los une en el primer entrenamiento de voleibol. Aunque, no todo pasa como Bokuto lo había esperado.





	Ángel de Fantasía

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Como ya dije en el resumen, esta en una precuela para el otro fanfic. Había dicho que la serie constaría de tres partes, pero por motivos(?) puede que le ponga una o dos partes más de los esperado, también precuelas. Que sea lo que Zeus quiera. 
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste este fic, que trata de como se conocieron los lindos búhos!
> 
> Se despide con cariño,  
> Golden Luna.

El segundo año de preparatoria de Koutarou Bokuto se veía prometedor. Desde finales de primer año su nombre y posición habían tomado peso en el equipo de voleibol de la academia Fukurodani. Ahora, el equipo esperaba que él tomara el manto del As tras la partida del talentoso rematador de tercer año.

 

Apenas el chico de cabello bicolor entendió el peso y la confianza que estaban depositando sobre sus hombros, no hubo control ni límite alguno para su emoción. Tras el excitante anuncio, pasó meses enteros dedicándose en cuerpo y alma al voleibol. Le había prometido al antiguo As que llevaría a Fukurodani a la cima, y Bokuto era una persona que cumplía su palabra.

 

El primer día de clases del nuevo año llegó. Desde que despertó esa fría mañana, Koutarou tembló de emoción y llenó su mente con todo lo que su equipo lograría en este nuevo año. Todo lo que **él** les permitiría alcanzar.

 

Durante la ceremonia de apertura, sus pensamientos divagaban en quiénes serían los nuevos miembros de ese equipo al que él consideraba una familia. Nunca se le había dificultado hacer amigos, así que conocer a los chicos nuevos le emocionaba.

 

_¿Quién sabe qué talentos descubrirían este año?_

 

Observó atentamente a los chicos que estaban en la sección designada para primer año. Analizaba quiénes se veían atléticos, quienes se veían agradables. Podría considerar varias opciones, sin embargo, ninguno llamaba realmente su atención.

 

_Hasta que lo vio._

 

Sentado en la tercera fila, de aspecto estoico y elegante. Cabello negro, corto, cuyas puntas caían curvándose suavemente hacia arriba. De piel bronceada y contextura media. Ojos oscuros, rasgados, acompañados por cejas gruesas. Con un semblante de tranquilidad, a diferencia de muchos otros de sus compañeros que exhalaban nervios por sus poros. Este muchacho se veía como si estuviera listo para todo lo que viniera.

 

El corazón del joven de segundo año dio un brinco de la emoción. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan lindo. De repente se sintió sin aliento. Era extraño, nunca antes se había sentido así. Entendió que lo que sea que le estuviera pasando era causado por el muchacho de cabello azabache que miraba hacia el frente calmadamente.

 

Bokuto ansiaba tenerlo en su vida. Preguntándose si quizá jugaría voleibol, decidió mirarlo un poco más. Su contextura no le decía mucho. Pero tampoco lo desanimaba completamente. Entonces el muchacho levantó una de sus manos y la pasó por su oscuro cabello. Bokuto no pudo evitar notar que se veían delicadas, de dedos largos y libres de cualquier imperfección. Quizá era un armador. Esperaba que lo fuera.

 

Deseaba que fuera cualquier cosa que le permitiera estar en el equipo, cerca de él.

 

Pero el rematador no podría esperar una semana entera hasta la presentación de los nuevos miembros. No quería esperar tanto tiempo para poder hablar con el hermoso joven de aspecto estoico. Decidió que lo buscaría hoy mismo. Lo conocería. Le preguntaría si era jugador de voleibol. Y si no lo era, pues lo convencería. No permitiría que la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca se le escapara de las manos.

 

Estaba creando su tercera estrategia para acerarse a su nuevo interés, cuando reparó en que nunca había deseado tanto conocer a alguien. Nunca había encontrado a una persona, de la que no había oído ni una palabra, tan interesante. Su corazón nunca se había sentido en un baile y sus pulmones nunca le habían fallado en darle aliento.

 

Entonces se dio cuenta…

 

_Se había enamorado._

 

Este era un sentimiento nuevo y extraño para Koutarou. Pero él era el tipo de persona que no le temía a los retos. Y ciertamente, la idea de pasar por aquello que las películas tanto glorificaban le atraía. Decidió que nada le impediría acercarse a este interesante chico que había capturado su corazón sin mover un solo dedo.

 

Y agregando una nueva meta a su lista, se adentró en su primer día de clases.

 

Buscó al chico mientras caminaba en los pasillos, por la ventana de su salón, en los salones frente a los que pasaba, e incluso en el baño, en el cual pasó unos minutos más de los que necesitaba; quién sabe si el próximo chico que entraría por la puerta sería el elegante chico de primer año. Pero no tuvo éxito alguno.

 

Más no dejó que eso lo desanimara.

 

En las clases que no le parecían tan interesantes como el misterioso chico, que eran la mayoría, dejó que su imaginación vagara en diferentes escenarios en los que iniciaba una conversación con él. No sabía como sería su voz, pero estaba seguro de que tendría una voz bonita.

 

Porque una persona así de linda se merecía una voz hermosa.

 

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, terminó el suyo rápidamente, se escabulló de sus compañeros y salió a recorrer los pasillos de la academia. Se encontró con muchas personas que lo saludaban, a quienes devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa, incluso cuando no recordaba sus nombres. Sin embargo, ninguno de los rostros que vio pertenecía al apuesto chico que buscaba tan esperanzadamente. No había señal de él en ningún lugar. Como si no existiera. Como si solo hubiera sido un producto de la imaginación de Bokuto.

 

Regresó a su salón para empezar con las clases de la tarde, ligeramente abatido por no lograr su objetivo; pero se justificó en la idea de que la edificación era enorme. No había podido recorrerla completamente. Aún quedaban muchos lugares en los que buscar. Salones en los que mirar. Pasillos que recorrer. Sitios en donde podría encontrar su suerte.

 

Cuando el timbre anunció el final de la jornada académica, Koutarou se levantó con orgullo y se dirigió a la práctica de voleibol. Mientras se encaminaba al gimnasio, prestó atención a las caras que dejaba atrás. En vano. Ninguna era del misterioso muchacho de aspecto estoico que había visto en la mañana.

 

¿Y si realmente el chico era una ilusión? Es decir, nunca antes había visto una persona así de hermosa. Quizá si había sido una fantasía. Un ángel que jugó a la existencia en su imaginación.

 

_No._

 

Bokuto estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Sabía que existía y estaba en algún lugar en la academia Fukurodani. Y lo encontraría. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Quizá no había tenido suerte hoy, pero tenía tiempo para buscar. Aún tenía muchas oportunidades para cumplir con su reciente meta.

 

En el momento en que el muchacho de cabello dicromático cruzó por la puerta del gimnasio, dejó cualquier otro pensamiento fuera de su cabeza. Él era el nuevo As del Fukurodani, y debía darle a su equipo todo lo que tenía. Así que despejó su mente de fantasías futuras y se concentró en lo que lo rodeaba: el voleibol.

 

Entró al establecimiento donde los chicos de tercer año, y algunos de su mismo año, lo recibieron con sonrisas y ánimos. Él se aseguró de que todos percibieran su ánimo e intenciones; saludó con efusividad, agitando sus manos y riendo fuertemente. Se presentó ante su capitán y vice-capitán, dejando en claro que estaba dispuesto a superar cualquier reto que se les cruzara. Les prometió que ganarían todos los partidos que jugaran.

 

Aunque, la verdad, era todo simbolismo por ser el primer día. Pues habían pasado las vacaciones enteras entrenando con su alineación actual, por lo que sus compañeros y entrenador ya lo conocían bien. Sabían Bokuto sólo miraba al cielo. Entendían que incluso aunque tuviera momentos con bajones exagerados, a la misma rapidez con la que bajaba, volvía a subir.

 

El entrenamiento empezó con energía. Los de primer año no se integrarían hasta dentro de una semana, así que practicaba con las caras que vería por segundo año consecutivo. Todo iba a salir de maravilla. Estaban decidiendo qué entrenaría cada uno y cómo se dividirían. Parecía que el día transcurriría con tranquilidad.

 

Hasta que la puerta del gimnasio se abrió estrepitosamente, interrumpiendo a los presentes, causando que se voltearan curiosos hacia el origen del sonido.

 

_Y en ese momento, Bokuto supo que la suerte estaba a su favor._

 

En el umbral de la puerta estaba parado el joven de cabello azabache al que había visto en la mañana. Aquél al que había buscado energéticamente por el edificio. Aquél al que había llamado ángel de fantasía cuando, derrotado, pensó que lo había soñado despierto.

 

Estaba parado en la entrada del gimnasio con ropa deportiva y su habitual expresión estoica. Como si el destino mismo le hubiera hecho el favor a Koutarou tras verlo esforzarse tanto.

 

Pestañeó varias veces, esperando que fuera una ilusión. Pero seguía ahí. Su estómago se lleno de un cosquilleo indescriptible.

 

—Disculpen la interrupción —pronunció el muchacho.

 

Y el corazón de Bokuto bailó en su pecho, al ritmo de la voz del chico. Era suave y calmada. Pero para el joven As, había sonado como la canción más melodiosa. Como si quisiera complacer las plegarias silenciosas de Bokuto para volver a oírle hablar, el chico continuó:

 

—¿Es este el equipo de voleibol?

 

Miró a sus compañeros, quería comprobar que él no era el único que notaba esa presencia y escuchaba esa voz. Y en ese momento supo que algo iba mal. Definitivamente lo estaban viendo, pero ellos no parecían verlo ni con un tercio de la alegría que Bokuto.

 

El capitán lo miraba con molestia, al igual que el vice-capitán. Nervioso, Koutarou, paseó su mirada por los demás miembros del equipo. La mayoría lo miraba seriamente, un par con sorpresa y otros pocos compartían la molestia de los dos chicos de tercer año.

 

—Así es —respondió el que portaba el número uno, con un dejo de desprecio en su voz—. ¿Eres uno de los solicitantes de primer año?

 

El muchacho asintió rápidamente. Dio un paso hacia el gimnasio, dejando la puerta cerrarse suavemente tras de sí. El capitán levantó la ceja, pedante. Parecía que el muchacho era un poco atrevido para los gustos de los de tercer año. Pero Bokuto se encontraba demasiado ocupado agradeciéndole a su suerte por haberle juntado tan pronto con el chico al que había perseguido todo el día.

 

—Mi nombre es Keiji Akaashi. Tengo quince años, mido un metro setenta y nueve y soy armador —se presentó con seguridad.

 

Estaba deleitándose en el hecho de que había tenido razón: el lindo chico de aspecto elegante era una persona sin miedo de enfrentarse al mundo; o al menos, lo suficiente como para aparecerse frente al equipo una semana antes de lo requerido. Había acertado otra cosa, también. Era armador. Sus manos lo habían delatado.

 

Pero lo más importante es que ahora el chico más lindo que Bokuto había visto, por fin tenía nombre. _Keiji Akaashi_. Y al rematador de segundo año, ese nombre le parecía perfecto para él. Tenía ganas de pronunciarlo hasta que se cansara, hasta que se hiciera suyo. Pero se quedó callado, pues Akaashi  se inclinó respetuosamente y siguió hablando:

 

—Por favor, cuiden de m-

 

—Espera —frenó el alto muchacho a cargo del Fukurodani. El azabache levantó la mirada, confundido—. ¿Qué haces aquí? La introducción de los de primer año es en una semana. Regresa después.

 

Había hablado con el fastidio pintando su voz, mientras sacudía su mano en un gesto flojo, incitándolo a alejarse. Como si Akaashi no valiera la pena de su tiempo. Frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente, sin quitar su semblante serio. Lucía como si estuviera analizando su próximo movimiento.

 

Bokuto dudó. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar con el rumbo que la situación estaba tomando. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la tranquila y melodiosa voz del chico de primer año volvió a salir:

 

—Lo sé. Pero pensé en presentarme hoy mismo para poder conocerlos pronto. Como armador, debo integrarme y ajustarme al equipo. Y mientras más pronto, mejor será —explicó.

 

Keiji parecía no conocer la duda. Esa confianza hizo a Bokuto sonreír expectante.

 

—¿Ajustarte al equipo? —Repitió con burla el capitán— Escucha, niño, los de primer año ni siquiera participan en los juegos. Así que no deberías preocuparte por eso de “ajustarte pronto” —escupió, remarcando las dos últimas palabras.

 

Bokuto sintió la molestia contra su capitán nacerle en el pecho. Se veía feliz de haber despreciado al valiente muchacho. Como si romper sus ilusiones hubiera sido un gran logro.

 

 El de cabello bicolor se mordió el labio para no decirle nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir. Paseó su mirada hasta el muchacho que estaba parado frente a la puerta. Se veía confundido. Y algo más que en un principio no pudo identificar. Pero había visto esa expresión en otros chicos de primer año antes, así que no le tomó mucho notar que también se sentía herido.

 

Era obvio que las palabras del capitán lo habían lastimado.

 

Algo en el pecho del As se movió con intranquilidad. Recordaba lo mucho que le había costado conseguir la confianza del equipo durante su primer año. Era consciente que si no hubiera sido por todo el reconocimiento que ganó como rematador en la escuela media, quizá no le habrían dado una oportunidad en los partidos importantes, como al resto de los chicos de primer año.

 

Mientras que los demás chicos nuevos se limitaban a recoger balones y practicar en el gimnasio, a Bokuto ya le habían dejado ser parte de dos partidos. Cuando cada uno de los otros integrantes de su mismo año habían logrado participar cada uno en un partido de práctica, a Bokuto lo estaban volviendo un miembro titular para el próximo torneo. Y ahora, apenas sus iguales se volvían miembros regulares, a Koutarou ya le habían dado el peso del As.

 

No era que el de cabello dicromático fuera  muy superior a ellos jugando, él podía ver que había talento en sus compañeros; mas a Bokuto lo precedían los rumores de estrella desde su escuela media. Y el entrenador de Fukurodani no se podía resistir a la fama que le daría al equipo tenerlo entre sus filas.

 

Debía admitir que la forma en la que sus superiores trataban a los de primer año era injusta, pero en todo ese primer año no hizo nada para cambiarlo.

 

En este momento el objeto de sus sentimientos era la víctima de los horribles tratos. Bokuto no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

 

El muchacho de cabello azabache miró al suelo. Lucía derrotado. Verlo así hizo que el corazón de Bokuto se encogiera. Apena se había enamorado esta mañana, no pensó que tendría que verlo triste tan pronto. No le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba.

 

Koutarou no sabía qué le esperaba a alguien como Akaashi, de quien no había oído nunca, en un equipo de tan altas expectativas como el Fukurodani. No sabía si sería un buen armador. Apenas sabía lo que el chico había dicho sobre si mismo. Pero, quizá por culpa de los sentimientos que había desarrollado por el chico de primer año, no podía dejar que se fuera así. Rechazado, derrotado.

 

Su instinto le estaba gritando que si dejaba que se fuera, perdería una de las oportunidades más importantes que alguna vez tendría. Bokuto no era el tipo de persona que ignoraba sus instintos. Y mucho menos ahora, que eran propulsados pos sus nuevos sentimientos. Si nadie le daría una oportunidad al valiente muchacho, él lo haría. Así que dio un paso hacia delante y vociferó:

 

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas todavía!

 

El aludido se volteó con confusión.

 

—¡Dale una oportunidad, capitán! —rogó Bokuto—. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre él, ¡sólo deje que me haga algunos pases!

 

El capitán alzó una ceja inquisidora.

 

—¿Por qué tan ansioso por comprobar sus habilidades? En una semana podrás verlo jugar, junto a los demás nuevos integrantes.

 

Pero una semana no era un tiempo aceptable para Koutarou. Así que volvió a insistir.

 

—¡Por favor! ¡Sólo una vez!

 

—No interrumpiré la practica por un solicitante ansioso —sentenció el de tercer año.

 

El chico de cabello a blanco y negro bajó la mirada, abatido; parecía que en esto no contaba con el apoyo del capitán en lo absoluto.

 

El joven de primer año lo miraba desde la puerta, dudando sobre su próximo movimiento. Bokuto se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Akaashi lo miraba directamente. Supo que se hubiera emocionado, de no haber fallado en brindarle ayuda.

 

¿Con qué cara iba ir a intentar conquistarlo, si ni siquiera lo había podido ayudar cuando lo necesitaba?

 

Bokuto levantó la mirada para pedirle disculpas silenciosamente por no haber podido ayudar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del menor. Y sintió como si electricidad corriera por su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran azul oscuro y sus pestañas bastante largas. Notó que caía aun más profundo en el amor, mientras realizaba que Akaashi era aún más lindo de cerca de lo que habría pensado. Todavía no estaba listo para dejarlo ir.

 

Una idea arriesgada inundó su cabeza.

 

El capitán había dicho que no interrumpiría la práctica… Entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era no interrumpirla.

 

Una sonrisa con intensiones ocultas apareció en su rostro, dejando desconcertados a las personas a su alrededor. Tomó dos balones de rayas azules y amarillas, y se dirigió hasta las grandes puertas frente a las que estaba parado el muchacho de cabello azabache, quien todavía lo miraba confundido.

 

No necesitaba de todo el equipo presente para poner a prueba las habilidades del armador de primer año. Sólo necesitaba un rematador ¡y eso era él! La joven estrella se volteó hacia su capitán, ensanchó su sonrisa y anunció:

 

—¡Entonces, nos aseguraremos de no interrumpir! —Se volteó hacia el sorprendido chico a su lado y le indicó— Sígueme, conozco un lugar a donde podemos ir.

 

Recibió un rápido asentimiento como repuesta y se puso en marcha sin esperar la reacción del resto del equipo.

 

Caminaron en silencio mientras se alejaban del lugar. El joven de primer año paseaba sus ojos entre el gimnasio y el sonriente muchacho de segundo año. No tenía idea de quién era él, pero no le parecía una mala idea seguirlo. Algo en su atmósfera lo atraía. Le decía que podía confiar en él.

 

El joven armador notó que los ojos de su acompañante eran grandes y redondeados, adornados con un par de irises color oro; acompañados con gruesas cejas y pestañas blancas. Su cabello, peinado hacia arriba, era del mismo blanco que sus cejas, pero mostraba, además, mechones de color negro y gris repartidos por todas partes, no tenía idea de si era natural; nunca había visto un cabello así antes. O quizá, simplemente nunca había visto a alguien con esas características antes, pues un par de ojos tan amarillos como el oro tampoco eran muy comunes.

 

No era mucho más alto que Keiji, apenas le debía ganar por unos cinco centímetros, sin embargo su cuerpo era considerablemente fornido, de gruesos brazos y espalda ancha. El menor se veía pequeño a su lado, incluso cuando su contextura no era tan delgada como para ser visto de tal manera en cualquier otra situación.

 

Por encima de su singular apariencia, se podía sentir un aura de felicidad y confianza viniendo de él. Akaashi pensó que él sería el tipo de persona que no le tenía miedo a nada. Y por la forma en la que había ignorado las palabras de su capitán, supuso que tenía razón.

 

Pero había algo más que venía con él. A pesar de no haberlo visto nunca antes, sentía algo familiar en él, en su aspecto. El armador se debatió en si quizá había escuchado a alguien hablar sobre él. Y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que aún no conocía su nombre.

 

_¿Qué nombre tendría una persona de aspecto tan singular?_

 

Y como si le hubiera leído la mente, su acompañante se volteó con una mirada apenada adornando el oro de sus ojos.

 

—Sé que eso fue bastante espontáneo, lo lamento —admitió—. Ni siquiera me pude presentar. Soy Koutarou Bokuto.

 

_Bokuto._

Y en ese momento Akaashi se dio cuenta.

 

_Tenía el aspecto de un búho._

 

Era un nombre bastante apropiado para él.

 

Antes de que el menor pudiera responder, su interlocutor señaló un edifico bastante parecido al gimnasio del que acaban de salir. Akaashi leyó en el cartel por encima de la puerta que ese era el tercer gimnasio. Parecía que estaba cerrado.

 

—¡Ese es el lugar! —indicó el mayor con entusiasmo, mientras empezaba a acercarse a las puertas. Akaashi lo siguió inmediatamente.

 

Cuando Koutarou intentó abrir la puerta, se topó con que estaba cerrada con llave. Akaashi sintió algo en su interior removerse.

 

_Decepción._

 

No quería perder la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con el singular muchacho.

Mas el de segundo año no se vio para nada abrumado. Sin dudarlo se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a buscar en las cercanías, pasando sus manos por algunas esquinas y ventanas, mientras cuchicheaba algo que el más bajo no podía discernir.

 

Sus dedos pasaron por la esquina de una de las ventanas más alejadas y su rostro se iluminó repentinamente mientras soltaba una expresión de triunfo. Había encontrado lo que buscaba. Levantó la mano, mostrándole a Akaashi su hallazgo con orgullo. Eran un par de llaves.

 

Se apresuró a abrir las puertas, que cedieron rápidamente con las llaves. Encendió la luz de la gran habitación y se adentró en esta. Repentinamente se volteó hacia Akaashi y alzó los brazos, señalando todo el lugar.

 

—¡Ta-da! —gritó el de cabello blanco, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Akaashi ante el exagerado gesto.

 

Había sido fugaz, apenas había levantado sus comisuras. Pero fue suficiente para encender la llama en el pecho de Bokuto. Quería verlo sonreír todo el día.

 

—Disculpe, Bokuto-san, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

 

El muchacho de ojos ambarinos sintió su corazón acelerarse y su estomago brincar en el momento en que su nombre salió de los labios del menor; logró disimular las desbordantes emociones sonriéndole ampliamente al chico parado frente a sí.

 

—¿No es obvio? Por hoy, practicaremos aquí. Ya mañana hablaré con el capitán y el entrenador. Seguro te dejan integrarte de una vez —aseguró.

 

Akaashi sintió una calidez nacer en su pecho. No se esperaba tal acto luego de haber sido rechazado descaradamente hace unos cuantos minutos. La parte lógica de su cerebro conocía las pocas posibilidades que tenían de que la idea del mayor se hiciera real. Sin embargo, Bokuto hablaba con esperanza y seguridad, por lo que su mente le rogaba creerle al de brillante sonrisa.

 

Sacaron la malla que estaba guardada en el clóset y la montaron. Empezaron a calentar mientras Bokuto iniciaba una ronda de preguntas para el menor. Preguntó desde qué escuela venía, hasta qué número era antes. Las preguntas venían una detrás de la otra mientras que Akaashi las respondía con calma.

 

—¿Hace cuánto que juegas voleibol?

 

—Empecé a jugar cuando estaba en segundo grado de primaria.

 

—¡Oh, es bastante tiempo! ¿Por qué empezaste a jugar?

 

—No lo recuerdo realmente, creo que los demás equipos estaban llenos —dijo el azabache mientras se flexionaba hacia delante, procurando estirar los músculos de su espalda—. Pero me gustó el deporte, así que decidí quedarme.

 

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Por qué quisiste ser armador?

 

Parecía que al más alto no se le acababan las preguntas. Akaashi no tenía idea de qué tanto se interesaba en él, nunca se había considerado una persona realmente interesante. El azabache nunca había sido una persona conversadora o popular; todo lo contrario a su acompañante, por lo que veía. Aun así, a Keiji le estaba gustando hablar con él, así que siguió respondiendo, e incluso formuló algunas de las preguntas que se formaron en su mente.

 

Para cuando llegó la hora de probar sus habilidades, Akaashi se sintió nervioso. A pesar de que no dejó que sus preocupaciones se  reflejaran en los ojos, no podía apaciguar el sentimiento de incomodidad que iba creciendo en su pecho.

 

Sabía que no tenía sentido preocuparse; él confiaba bastante en sus capacidades. Aún así la problemática sensación no dejaba su cuerpo.

 

Bokuto fue el único que no lo miró con indiferencia o desprecio en el momento en que entró al gimnasio; fue la única persona en el equipo que le había dado una oportunidad cuando todos siguieron al capitán, que le había dado la espalda. Ahora él le sonreía con un brillo que hacía nacer una extraña pero agradable calidez en su pecho.

 

Le agobiaba la idea de que la mirada de amabilidad se fuera.

 

Temía que Bokuto le diera la espalda también.

 

_Tenía miedo de decepcionar a Bokuto._

 

Pero sabía que tenía que hacer esto, no podía ser un cobarde. Respiró profundo y se aseguró de que su voz saliera con la calma que tanto le gustaba proyectar:

 

—Bien, ¿qué tipo de pase prefieres, Bokuto-san?

 

—¡Alto y un poco separado de la malla, por favor!

 

—Está bien.

 

El menor se posicionó en el centro de la corte y observó como Bokuto caminaba hasta atrás con una de las pelotas en la mano, para luego voltearse y sonreírle con confianza.

 

—¿Estás listo, Akaashi?

 

—Adelante, Bokuto-san.

 

—¡Ahí va! —Sonrió ampliamente y lanzó la pelota en dirección del azabache.

 

Akaashi exhaló y se concentró. Miró la posición del rematador, la trayectoria de la pelota, su posición y el punto más alto a donde la pelota debería llegar. Observó como Bokuto se empezaba a mover. Estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer.

 

Rebotó la pelota con sus yemas y la dirigió al punto más efectivo para el remate; alta y un poco alejada de la malla. Bokutó saltó, con una expresión de concentración que Akaashi no habría creído ver en él. Su mano impactó de lleno contra el balón justo cuando alcanzó el punto más alto. Lo siguiente que Akaashi reconoció fue el sonido del balón estampándose fuertemente a medio metro de la línea final de la corte contraria. Si hubiera un equipo en ese lado de la cancha, la rapidez y fuerza habrían hecho de ese, un remate difícil de detener.

 

Akaashi debía admitir que Bokuto era tan increíble como su apariencia proyectaba. Era considerablemente rápido y muy fuerte. La facilidad con la que había golpeado ese pase era sorprendente, pero el más bajo no pudo evitar notar sus propias fallas y ya había empezado a buscar formas en las que su pase pudiera haber sido mejor, cuando sintió un par de manos ajenas tomarlo por los brazos y voltearlo, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

 

Se enfrentó a un par de ojos de oro que brillaban como el diamante más puro del mundo.

 

—¡Ese pase fue increíble, Akaashi! ¡Eres increíble! —Exclamaba el más alto, todavía sosteniéndolo.

 

El corazón del armador comenzó un ritmo errático que jamás había experimentado antes; su piel cosquilleaba allí donde las manos del mayor la tocaban. Se encontraba totalmente paralizado. La reacción lo había tomado por sorpresa. Se encontraba complemente abrumado por la cercanía a la que tenía a Bokuto.

 

De repente, el As pareció darse cuenta de sus acciones, soltando al menor apresuradamente y retrocediendo un paso.

 

—Diablos —murmuró mirando al piso, ligeramente sonrojado—, lamento eso, Akaashi, me emocioné mucho. —Levantó la mirada y le sonrió al menor de nuevo— ¡Es que ese pase fue genial!

 

Las palabras por fin cobraron peso en la cabeza de Akaashi; su estómago se llenó de un cosquilleo similar al que el contacto causó en su piel y sintió su cara caliente. Era una sensación agradable, como si todo se sintiera más ligero. Keiji tenía miedo de averiguar el trasfondo de sus nuevos sentimientos.

 

Se dio cuenta que todavía no había respondido al cumplido del mayor.

 

—Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san —dijo, luchando por mantener la tranquilidad de su voz—. Pero tú también eres increíble, ¿sabes? Yo, por mi parte, pude haberlo hecho mejor…

 

—¡Akaashi, gracias por notar lo genial que soy! —dijo con emoción. Akaashi notó que el sonrojo en las mejillas del peli-blanco se había intensificado un poco— Si crees que puedes mejorar, entonces sólo hay una manera de hacerlo: ¡Practicando! —Miró al menor con entusiasmo— Así que, ¿continuamos?

 

—Por supuesto, Bokuto-san. —Akaashi esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y volvió a concentrarse en su posición como armador.

 

Y así pasaron las próximas horas, entre remates y colocaciones. Bokuto soltaba cumplidos y consejos cada cierto rato, causando que el pulso de Akaashi se acelerara momentáneamente, hasta que el menor lograba recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

 

Mientras más tiempo pasaba junto al chico de ojos claros, más seguro estaba de que las sensaciones que provocaba en él, no eran causadas por el deseo de ser su amigo. Había algo más ahí. Algo que Akaashi temía descubrir.

 

Tras un par horas de práctica, Bokuto decidió dar por finalizado el día. Akaashi había logrado adaptarse al rematador tras la primera hora e incluso probaron otros pases que ambos consideraron bastante buenos. Habían logrado conectar más rápido de lo que Akaashi esperaba. La actitud enérgica del mayor era envolvente.

 

—Mañana hablaré con el capitán de nuevo —prometió el rematador—. Le contaré del increíble armador que eres, ¡ya verás que te dejarán practicar con el resto del equipo!

 

—Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san —respondió con calma—. Lamento haberte causado problemas hoy.

 

—¿Eh? ¿Problemas? —Pestañeó repetidas veces, parecía realmente no entender a qué se refería el menor.

 

—Sí, por interrumpir y hacer que no pudieras practicar con el equipo. Lo siento.

 

—¡Oh, eso! —Soltó una carcajada— No hay nada por lo que disculparse, Akaashi. Fue un placer mío pasar el tiempo contigo hoy. Realmente me gustó rematar tus pases.

 

El aludido sintió su corazón dar un brinco ante las palabras de Bokuto. Continuaba causando reacciones raras en su cuerpo que esperaba que pararan pronto, pues Akaashi estaba usando todo su control para evitar ahondar en sus pensamientos y dar con una respuesta lógica para esto. Sea lo que fuere, sabía que sería problemático.

 

—Me halagas, Bokuto-san —dijo el menor al cabo de unos segundos.

 

—¡No seas tan modesto, Akaashi! Está bien reconocer tus talentos. Por ejemplo — irguió su espalda y levantó la mano hacia su pecho, señalándose con el pulgar—, yo sé que soy un rematador increíble.

 

Akaashi respondió con un resoplido mientras volteaba los ojos. Bokuto estaba bastante lleno de si mismo; aunque debía admitir que no le molestaba, pues la confianza del mayor parecía ser contagiosa. Le había dicho que mañana se arreglaría todo con el equipo, y lo dijo con una sonrisa tan brillante y una voz tan ajena a la duda, que a Akaashi no le había quedado más opción que creerle.

 

—¡Estoy seguro de que haremos un increíble dúo en los partidos! —comentó el mayor, mientras salían del gimnasio tras haber limpiado.

 

El estómago de Akaashi dio un vuelco.

 

—¿Partidos? Ni siquiera soy parte oficial del equipo, ¿y ya estás pensando en partidos?

 

Bokuto parecía ser bastante soñador con sus metas. Akaashi razonó que quizá por eso siempre estaba tan alegre.

 

Porque veía un futuro brillante delante de sí.

 

—¡Aún no lo eres, pero apenas vean tu increíble talento lo serás!

 

—Gracias, supongo —respondió con simpleza, batallando con las sensaciones que luchaban por nacer en su pecho.

 

Quizá si Bokuto dejara de elogiarlo sería más sencillo.

 

O si dejara de mirarlo con ese brillo en los ojos.

 

—¡Descansa bien esta noche, Akaashi! Mañana empieza la práctica matutina, así que espero verte listo para entrenar a las ocho de la mañana —explicó el rematador en el momento que llegaron a las puertas de la academia.

 

—Lo estaré, Bokuto-san.

 

Y con eso, partieron en direcciones opuestas, cada uno esperando llegar a su casa con ansias.

 

Bokuto deseaba poder revivir en su memoria cada momento que había pasado con el chico del que se había enamorado; Akaashi esperaba alejarse de la envolvente aura de Koutarou y así alejar las extrañas sensaciones y pensamientos innecesarios.

 

 

 

La mañana siguiente llegó para a darle a Akaashi la cruel realización de que no había podido deshacerse de los sentimientos que Bokuto había provocado en sí. A pesar de que se había logrado dormir temprano, el protagonista de sus sueños fue su amigo de ojos de oro. Ni si quiera lograba recordar el sueño.

 

Sólo recordaba a Bokuto en él.

 

_Y la forma en que había hecho su corazón acelerar más veces de lo que le gustaría admitir._

 

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que trataban de salirse de control, y se comenzó a alistar para un segundo día de clases. Salió de su casa apresurado, a pesar de que aún faltaba bastante tiempo para la hora pautada. La idea de tener que enfrentarse al equipo sin Bokuto lo ponía nervioso, así que planeó llegar primero para esperar al chico de cabello bicolor y entrar al gimnasio junto a él.

 

Revisó el reloj de su celular en el momento en que llegó a las puertas de la academia Fukurodani. Eran las siete y cuarenta. Decidió esperar a Bokuto en la entrada.

 

Durante los siguientes quince minutos su mente se llenó de las posibles direcciones que tomaría el día de hoy. El mayor había hecho lo mejor para asegurarle que todo estaría bien, pero a diferencia de él, Akaashi no era un eterno positivista. Tampoco es que fuera pesimista. Era bastante realista. Se sentía orgulloso de lógica; y esta le decía que la opinión del capitán y demás miembros del equipo no cambiarían de un día para otro.

 

Como si fuera una señal del universo, el capitán del equipo de voleibol pasó por delante de Keiji. Se detuvo frente al azabache y le lanzó una mirada hostil.

 

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? No es como si esperaras entrar a la práctica matutina, ¿o si?

 

Akaashi sintió como la confianza que había logrado construir ayer con Koutarou desaparecía ante la mirada del muchacho de tercer año. No encontraba palabras. No sabía si debía disculparse o defenderse.

 

_Quería desaparecer._

 

Sabía que debía haberse ido en el momento en que recibió la primera mirada de desden del capitán, pero Bokuto le había logrado convencer de quedarse. Le hacía hecho creer que todo estaría bien. Lo había convencido que a la mañana siguiente todos le aceptarían y lo tratarían bien.

 

_Y ahora Bokuto no estaba aquí para cumplir con sus palabras._

 

Akaashi había comenzado a maldecir su suerte y sus decisiones.

 

Sabía que todo estaba en su imaginación, pero sentía como si el aire quisiera aplastarlo; veía el mundo más oscuro, rodeado por sonidos siniestros. Las personas pasaba por detrás del mayor, pero nadie reparaba en su situación

 

Estaba al límite de su autocontrol, con su semblante inexpresivo apunto de ceder ante la desesperación que rugía en su interior, cuando escuchó una voz seria venir desde atrás de si. No se atrevió a voltear. Temía que fuera falso.

 

—¡Akaashi se va a integrar a la práctica de hoy, capitán!

 

_Bokuto._

Quién aún frente a la intimidante mirada del mayor, sonaba confiado.

 

—¿Con la aprobación de quién? —cuestionó el de tercer año, alzando una ceja.

 

—¡La mía! Y apenas vea los pases que Akaashi puede manejar, tendrá tu aprobación también —exclamó peli-blanco, mientras se posicionaba a la espalda de Akaashi.

 

—Eso lo veremos… —murmuró el capitán, lanzando una última mirada de desprecio para así seguir su camino.

 

Akaashi soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

 

—¿Estás bien, Akaashi? —preguntó Bokuto, recibió un asentimiento de cabeza que no le inspiró mucha confianza.

 

El armador de primer año no tenía manera de saber la forma en la que la ira se había acumulado en el pecho del As cuando vio como era acorralado e intimidado. No tenía idea de la preocupación que ahora lo recorría, temiendo que tanta hostilidad pudiera causar que Keiji decidiera alejarse del equipo. 

 

Bokuto ya se había imaginado ganando partidos junto al chico de ojos azules. Y esa era una fantasía a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

 

Alejó la seriedad de su rostro, si quería calmar a Akaashi, tenía que mantener la atmosfera despreocupada de siempre. Así que esbozó su mejor sonrisa y buscó mirada azulada del menor.

 

Akaashi sintió como el mayor se movía hacia su frente para mirarle, mas no despegó su mirada del piso. Podía haber mantenido la calma durante el momento, pero sabía que apenas mirara a Bokuto se delataría. No le gustaba que nadie lo viera vulnerable, se sentía patético luciendo como un cachorro abandonado. Buscó deshacerse de la preocupación que cubría sus ojos.

 

_Y de repente sintió la mano de Bokuto caer en su hombro._

 

Era la segunda vez que se tocaban desde que se conocían.

 

La mano del mayor provocaba un cosquilleo y un calor agradable que rápidamente invadió su pecho y se distribuyó por todo su cuerpo.

 

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa más brillante que había visto en toda su vida. La calidez que el contacto de Bokuto le provocaba se transformó en paz, en tranquilidad, en esperanza.

  
  
Entonces clavó su mirada en la de Bokuto.

  
  
_Y todo a su alrededor desapareció.  
_

  
Ya no sentía el temor de ser despreciado en su nuevo equipo.

  
  
Ya no estaban las voces de desprecio que ayer por la tarde convirtieron su primer encuentro en un martirio.

  
  
Ni las miradas de desdén que dudaban de sus capacidades.

  
Ya no estaba la ruidosa desesperación de Akaashi que cubría todo de oscuridad y alejaba las opciones positivas.

  
  
_Ahora solo estaba Bokuto_.

  
  
Con su animada voz, diciendo su nombre como su fuera su palabra favorita.

  
  
Con sus dulces ojos de oro, atrapándolo en el brillo y la curiosidad que estos derrochaban.

 

_Como un ángel guardián sacado de una fantasía._

  
  
Con su hermosa sonrisa, iluminando toda la oscuridad que había rodeado a Akaashi.

 

 —¿Entonces? ¿Listo para la práctica matutina? —preguntó Bokuto, ensanchando su sonrisa.

 

_Y Akaashi supo que todo estaría bien._


End file.
